ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
The Day has Come
The Day has come is the 42nd episode of Simien 10. It is also the first episode in the third season of Simien 10. Plot The episode begins with Simien and Zynon walking in the halls of the Nave Espacial. Simien thinks of the idea about what would happen if Zyrokks will get the Polytrix, thinking that he will only show it to his planet, and return it to Zynon. Zynon says to Simien that Zyrokks will never stop at that, he will use the power for evil. Suddenly a alarm starts, and Zynon tells Simien that there is a attack of Zyrokks and his team. The whole team goes to fight him. Simien turns into Irony, but Zynon tells him that Zyrokks will win if Zyrokks will electrocute Irony. The teams fight each other, and while fighting, Irony shoots steam at Set, throwing him backwards. Zyrokks, quickly thinking, asks Anuke to spin Ic while Ic was freezing some Spherodroids, and the steam turns into water by Ic's ice breath, letting Zyrokks shoot a more effective zap of electricity to Irony. Irony falls to the ground, and Zyrokks puts the team in the forcefield. Zyrokks turns Irony back to Simien, and he took off his Polytrix, and putting it on his arm. Zyrokks has won. The team is released and sent back to the ship. Zynon and Omnimorph are extremely mad at Simien, for letting Zyrokks get the Polytrix, but then the alarm starts again. Ic says that is Phobius, and Allen says that they should try fighting Phobius without the Polytrix, because anyway we are a team of aliens. The team goes there, and five minutes later, the team is in chains, except Omnimorph, because Phobius never knew him and didn't make chains for him. Phobius did not believe he finally defeated Simien. and go with Vrees to create a giant place with portals around to scare everyone around the earth. Omnimorph and Permbyt free the team, and they attack Phobius before his plans succeed. They fail, and Phobius become gigantic from the screams, and starts scaring the earth. On Encephalonus IV, Zyrokks shows the planet 'his" invention the Polytrix, sayning that he was frozen for 600 years and lies about Zynon still frozen somewhere on Earth. Azmuth appears, and checks if the Polytrix is a lame copy, but sees that the forms in it don't exist in the Omnitrix, and lets Zyrokks go into his lab to add more features. They go inside, and Zyrokks betrays Azmuth, and uses his machines to start taking over the earth. Meanwhile, Simien has lost to every single villain and letting him succeed, such as Sukrov, Len Yuefo and Vender. Zynon said that must have the polytrix back, but Zyrokks's invasion has begun. Zyrokks makes himself ruler of the whole earth with help of his minions to control the contidents. The team invades the ship and Zyrokks uses the Polytrix to defeat them. The team except of Zynon who will watch it, are chained to a wall, when a spiked wall should crush them. Zyrokks said that they have absolutly no chance of escape, and they will die. It seemed like it was doomed. Out of a portal, the Chronodozer (from the Time Travel Trilogy episode) appears and squashed Zyrokks, and cuts the chains and the team fights Zyrokks. During the fight, Tetradeltas's suit (which was teleported back in time by Zynon in the Time Travel Trilogy when Tetradeltas was defeated) appears. Zynon says it will suck them back in time, and Zyrokks gets the idea of using Flashback to reverse time so the team won't escape. He trys, but ends up in going back in time to the start of the battle which Simien lost in. Simien decides to use Tongue Twister to defeat Zyrokks and wins. Main Events *Simien loses to a villain for the first time *Zyrokks gets the Polytrix *The Chronodozer from the previous episode appears, revealing where Kronis and the rest of the team appeared when they travelled through time, running after Tetradeltas *The place Tetradeltas's suit appeared when it teleported appeared *First time a future alien is used in the present Aliens used (by Simien) *Irony *Tongue Twister (alternate present) Aliens used (by Zyrokks) Note: Zyrokks unlocked the master control on the Polytrix, so he can use future aliens like Blackout. *Dark Hole *Crushtacean *Yinyang *Brakedown *Flashback Characters *Simien *Zynon *Allen *Ic *Omnimorph *Permbyt *Vorkus *Kronis (cameo in the Chronodozer) *Azmuth Villains *Zyrokks *Anuke *Set *The Pyro-Knight *Spherodroids *Geodroids *Omnidroids *Phobius *Vrees *Phobius's minions *Sukrov (cameo) *Vender (cameo) *Len Yuefo (cameo) Category:Simien 10 Category:Episodes in Simien 10 Category:Episodes